1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles, and more specifically to configuring environments of vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicles continue to be an extremely important part of people's lives. The number of vehicles operated continues to increase. Similarly, the number of operators of vehicles continues to increase.
Vehicle manufacturers continue to increase and improve the features, options and complexity of vehicles. The features, options and complexity are increasing, at least in part, because manufacturers continue to try and improve their products, distinguish themselves over competitors and try to provide users with the features and options they want, that will improve performance and/or improve the vehicle.